1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor package inspection apparatus for inspecting semiconductor packages of various types, such as PGA (pin grid array), QFP (quad flat package), QFJ (quad flat J-leaded package), SOP (small outline package), SOJ (small outline J-leaded package), DIP (dual inline package) and BGA (ball grid array), with regard to various items for inspection, such as mislocation, pitch, coplanarity and tip misalignment of the terminals; missing, blurred and mislocated characters in marks printed on semiconductor package surfaces; and internal cavities in semiconductor package surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Items for inspection of semiconductor packages of types such as PGA, QFP, QFJ, SOP, SOJ, DIP and BGA include:
(1) inspection for location, pitch, coplanarity and tip alignment of terminals PA1 (2) inspection for missing, blurred or mislocated characters in marks (such as manufacturing number and manufacturer name) printed on semiconductor package surfaces PA1 (3) inspection for defects such as internal cavities formed in semiconductor package surfaces.
Nowadays, methods which employ photographic devices such as CCD cameras are predominantly used for these inspections.
In conducting such inspections using photographic data from cameras, lighting conditions are crucial, and there is a proper lighting location for each inspection item. Depending on the inspection items, a single camera may suffice in some inspection items, while in other inspection items a plurality of cameras must be disposed in different locations.
Thus, since there is a proper lighting location for each inspection item, there are plural proper lighting locations for all inspection items. If all lights at plural lighting locations are lit simultaneously, lighting cannot be conducted in an optimal manner for photographing each inspection item, regardless of whether a single camera is used or a plurality of cameras is used for photographing.
Therefore, the practice has been that, when conducting a terminal inspection, only the lighting and camera corresponding to the terminal inspection are operated; when conducting a mark inspection, only the lighting and camera corresponding to the mark inspection are operated; and when conducting a defect inspection for internal cavities and the like, only the lighting and camera corresponding to this inspection are operated.
In the conventional art, the lighting and cameras for each inspection item cannot be operated simultaneously, and have therefore been operated sequentially one inspection item after another. Thus, photography has been time consuming, making it impossible to perform efficient semiconductor package inspections.